The Downfall of the Monster
by Aria Zephyr
Summary: A fount poem from Mary Shelley's Frankenstein.


**The Downfall of the Monster  
**  
I was a poor, helpless, miserable wretch.  
  
Many times I considered Satan as the fitter emblem for my condition, for often, like him, when I viewed the bliss of my protectors, the bitter gall of envy rose within me. Soon after my arrival in the hovel I discovered some papers in the pocket of my dress which I had taken from your laboratory.  
  
Everything is related in them which bears reference to my accursed origin; the whole detail of that series of disgusting circumstances which produced it is set in view; the minutest description of my odious and loathsome person is given, in language which painted your own horror and rendered mine indelible.  
  
Hateful day when I received life! Accursed creator! Why did you form a monster so hideous that even you turned from me in disgust? God, in pity, made man beautiful and alluring, after his own image; but I am a filthy type of yours, more horrid, even from the very resemblance. Satan had his companions, fellow devils, to admire and encourage him, but I am solitary and abhorred.  
  
Was I, then, a monster, a blot upon the earth, from which all men fled and whom all men disowned?  
  
I had admired the perfect forms of my cottagers – their grace, beauty, and delicate complexions; but how was I terrified when I viewed myself in a transparent pool! At first I started back, unable to believe that it was indeed I who was reflected in the mirror; and when I became fully convinced that I was in reality the monster that I am, I was filled with the bitterest sensations of despondence and mortification. Alas! I did not yet entirely know the fatal effects of this miserable deformity . Who can describe their horror and consternation on beholding me?  
  
Cursed, cursed creator! Why did I live? Why, in that instant, did I not extinguish the spark of existence which you had so wantonly bestowed? I know not; despair had not yet taken possession of me; my feelings were those of rage and revenge. I could with pleasure have destroyed the cottage and its inhabitants and have glutted myself with their shrieks and misery.  
  
There was none among the myriads of men that existed who would pity or assist me; and should I feel kindness towards my enemies? No; from that moment I declared everlasting war against the species, and more than all, against him who had formed me and sent me forth to this insupportable misery.  
  
I gazed on my victim, and my heart swelled with exultation and hellish triumph; clapping my hands, I exclaimed, "I too can create desolation; my enemy is not invulnerable; this death will carry despair to him, and a thousand other miseries shall torment and destroy him.  
  
I am alone and miserable; man will not associate with me; but one as deformed and horrible as myself would not deny herself to me. My companion must be of the same species and have the same defects.  
  
Shall each man find a wife for his bosom, and each beast have his mate, and I be alone? I had feelings of affection, and they were requited by detestation and scorn.  
  
A frightful selfishness hurried me on, while my heart was poisoned with remorse.  
  
I recollected my threat and resolved that it should be accomplished. I knew that I was preparing for myself a deadly torture, but I was the slave, not the master, of an impulse which I detested yet could not disobey.  
  
Evil thenceforth became my good. Urged thus far, I had no choice but to adapt my nature to an element which I had willingly chosen. The completion of my demoniacal design became an insatiable passion.  
  
That is also my victim! In his murder my crimes are consummated; the miserable series of my being is wound to its close! Oh, Frankenstein! Generous and self-devoted being! What does it avail that I now ask thee to pardon me? I, who irretrievably destroyed thee by destroying all thou lovedst.  
  
Farewell, Frankenstein! If thou wert yet alive and yet cherished a desire to revenge against me, it would be better satiated in my life than in my destruction. But it was not so; thou didst seek my extinction, that I might not cause greater wretchedness, and if yet, in some mode unknown to me, thou hadst not ceased to think and feel, thou would not desire against me a vengeance greater than that which I feel. Blasted as thou wert, my agony was still superior to thin, for the bitter sting of remorse will not cease to rankle my wounds until death shall close them forever.  
  
But soon, I shall die, and what I now feel be no longer felt. Soon these burning miseries will be extinct. I shall ascend my funeral pile triumphantly and exult in the agony of the torturing flames. The light of that conflagration will fade away; my ashes will be swept into the sea by the winds. My spirit will sleep in peace, or if it thinks, it will not surely think thus. Farewell. 


End file.
